Conventionally, a coagulant has been used to recover puncture repair material after a tire puncture has been repaired using a tire puncture repair material (tire puncture sealing agent).
As coagulants, the present inventors have thus far proposed a liquid coagulant which coagulates an emulsion containing natural rubber latex, the liquid coagulant containing a urethane resin and/or acrylic resin having a cationic functional group and having a pH from 2.0 to 4.0 (Patent Document 1), and an emulsion coagulant for coagulating a tire puncture sealing material containing emulsion particles, the emulsion coagulant containing a mineral that induces aggregation of the emulsion particles by weakening a surface charge of the emulsion particles and/or by hydrogen bonding with the emulsion particles, and a gelling agent (Patent Document 2).